No Ring, Oh Well
by ErinHeartsSTR
Summary: DH SPOILERS! Ron has the worst timing when it comes to important stuff. RHr
1. Chapter 1

DH SPOILERS!!

Disclaimers- No I dont own it, yes I wish I did.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were sharing a big armchair with Hermione in Ron's lap. After the Final Battle, the Golden Trio went to finish school. After Hogwarts, Ron and Harry went into Auror training, while Hermione went into Muggle Relations. Ron and Hermione had bought a flat in London near the Diagon Alley, Leaky Cauldron Entrance. Finding a spare moment in their hectic schedules was a challenge, and finding time to talk and have an actual conversation was worse. Now it was the weekend and they had time to talk into the night. 

The cool London breeze carried through the open windows of the couple's apartment. It was small but cozy and suited them perfectly. Ron and Hermione had gotten together right after the war ended and had dated through out the three years after.

"I'm so glad this happened," Ron said, hugging Hermione close to him.

"What happened? The war?" she asked.

"Well, sort of…"

"How stupid are you?" she asked, partially pulling away, and looking at him like he was a raving lunatic. "Did you want to loose all of those people?"

"I wasn't finished. And don't remind me," he said looking at the wall opposite him. "I didn't want people to die. It's just without the war; we might not be exactly where we are now."

"Oh, I'm really sorry for reminding you, you know, about Fred." She said, "It just sort of, slipped out.

"S'Okay," Ron said, still looking away, but Hermione could see the hurt in eyes of missing is older brother.

"No, Ron. It's not!" she said and yanked is head toward hers, so her deep brown eyes were looking into his refreshing blue ones. "I don't want to make you feel like that." She pulled him closer and lightly kissed him. He pulled her closer and they sat there, kissing, until both of them forgot the Fred issue at the moment.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Ron said, pulling away.

Hermione giggled, "Right when you got off Auror training this afternoon."

"I guess I'll just have to remind you then," he said. And kissed her again.

He broke apart and smiled at her. Taking every feature of her. He wild, bushy brown hair, her deep, chocolate, brown eyes, her rosy cheeks, and her full, luscious lips.

"Did you ever like Fleur?" Hermione asked him abruptly.

"Uh-no- No of course not! I just thought she was, umm… mildly attractive," Ron answered her. A blush crept up his cheeks and into his ears.

"Honestly Ronald! You are so bad at lying! You could at least sound more convincing" Hermione said, exasperated, and turned away.

'She's right I am, and I should have. But I love Hermione, and Fleur is married to my older brother for Merlin's sake!' he thought.

"'Mione!" he said, with pleading in his voice. "I was 14!"

"And so was I Ronald," at this, she got up off his lap and went to stare out the window.

Ron got up and went over to her.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"You have to ask!"

"Sorry, just confirming is all," She turned around and looked at him like, 'What kind of idiot are you?' She turned back around after giving him that look and stared out over the city. Their flat was high up on a building and they could see a lot of things from their window.

"I'm not going to satisfy you with an answer that stupid,"

"Then don't say something stupid,"

"I'm not going to say anything to you!"

"You just said you weren't going to say anything stupid, that still means you can say something,"

"What?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to say anything stupid,"

"I'm not!"

"I think you did, you sounded quite clueless, love,"

Hermione huffed turned around, and turned straight into Ron's chest. She backed up into the wall, her hands feeling the windowsill behind her. During their little spat, she hadn't noticed how Ron had put his arms straight past her sides, pushing on the wall behind them. She was trapped in his arms, and he started getting closer, closer, until no space was left. She looked up at him. Up at those freckles, his red hair, the short little hairs under his nose that he hadn't shaved in a day or so that were moving with the warm breath that was coming out of his nostrils, his sapphire, sparkling, crystal blue eyes, and his lips, his gorgeously full and soft lips. Those lips were moving closer and closer to hers. She closed her eyes and had started moving her hands towards his hair.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, his lips so close to hers.

"Of course not," she said, her hands intertwining in his hair. "Now kiss me you fool,"

She could feel him smile against her lips as he kissed her and she couldn't help it, she smiled right back.

They had been through so much, every minute of school, every minute of the war, except when Ron left the camp for a bit, and every minute until this one, together. They had been through everything, even if Harry hadn't been. They stuck by each other, no matter what.

"'Mione?" Ron said, breaking the kiss for the briefest moment.

"Hmmm?" she had pressed her face into his chest and his cheek was resting on her head.

"Marry me," he said. He didn't ask it like a question. He asked like a statement he already knew the answer to. He just really hoped he was right.

"Oh," she said, and looked up at him. He had certainty and a little bit of question in his eyes as he looked down at her. 'Why now? He asks things at the stupidest times! But who am I kidding? I love him!' She didn't need a second thought. "Of course!"

He moved in and kissed her again, smiling and put his arms around her waist as her hands re-wove them selves into his hair.

"Where's my ring?" she asked, slightly joking but serious at the same time.

"We'll go get it tomorrow, you can help me pick."

"Oh, Ronald, you didn't even get a ring?" she asked smiling and softly laughing.

"Well not really… but that doesn't mean I don't mean it!" he said, implying the marriage.

"I had no doubts," she said and kissed him again.

"Good," he said between kisses. "You weren't supposed to."

"Good to know," she answered back, "I think of that the next time I'm getting married."

"What?!?" Ron yelped pulling back, alarm in his eyes, looking at her.

"I'm kidding Ronald,"

"Oh, … well! I knew that!"

"You are so bad at lying,"

"You've told me that,"

"Just reminding you,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem, love,"

And with that they went off to write a letter announcing the engagement, but not before some more kissing, which led to… other things, that made a very happy Auror in training and a very happy Muggle Relations Worker.

OO00oo00OO00oo00OO00oo00OO

(The next day at the Burrow)

"Oh that's great dearies!" Molly Weasley said, fling around her son and soon to be daughter-in-law. "Let me see the ring!"

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and started laughing.

"What'd I say dear?" Molly asked Ginny.

"Mum," Ginny said, looking at her mother, "Do you actually think, Ron bought the ring before asking her? It's Ron." She waved her ring from Harry in front in her mother's face. "I have a man that thinks ahead of the moment!"

Harry came into the living room, and congratulated the couple and asked Ron why he had waited so bloody long to ask.

Ron answered, "The ring, I didn't have enough money to buy one then,"

"Well can I see it mate?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, no,"

"Why not?"

"We still don't have one,"

"Harry," Ginny said wrapping her arms around her husbands arm. "It's Ron, did you actually expect him to have a ring?"

"You're right, to much to ask," he said to his wife smiling.

"Does everyone here think that?"

"Not everyone," Hermione answered him. "Just some."

"Come on, were getting away from these blubbering idiots and getting your ring."

"Fine by me,"

They apparated away and found the most beautiful ring for Hermione. Later she was writing a letter.

_Harry and Ginny,_

_Thanks so much for giving Ron a reason for getting the ring today. I'm sure he would have waited until later, and I wanted it now. But now I have it and I'm happy! Thanks so much, my love to you both. And Ginny, did I see a baby bump?_

* * *

Thanks for reading, please R+R, and if you have time maybe check out my other fics. Thanks so much!!

♥♥Airin


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own, yes I wish I did.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were sitting together on the couch in their London flat. The cool April air breezed through the windows and fluttered the curtains. A warm fire crackled in front of them, and a purr from the cat that sat under Ginny's stroking hand was a pleasant sound in the night. They were enjoying a relaxing evening away from the hustle and bustle of jobs and families. 

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled at her then pecked her on the cheek. He put a hand on her stomach, and grinned wider.

"Harry," said Ginny, pushing her husbands hand away from her stomach. "Stop it," but she didn't conceal her grin to well.

"What do you think, Gin?" he asked her moving his hand back to her stomach. "Do you think we got it?"

"Must you refer to the baby as an it?"

"So you do think it!"

"No, I just didn't want to call the possible baby by an undefined gender."

"You just sounded like, Hermione."

"With being friends with her for such a long time, she kinda rubs off on you? You know?"

"Yeah, I know," he smiled, rubbing her belly. He lowered his head and kissed it and helped his wife up, off the couch. "Come on, pregnant ladies still have to go to bed."

"I might not be pregnant," she said getting up off the couch.

"Of course you are."

"Harry, don't get confident," she said.

"Do you think we got lucky this time, Gin?" he asked her, looking down at her questioningly. "Did you want to?"

"I do, Harry," she answered him, she said, answering both questions at once. "But really, don't get over confident. We haven't gotten the results from the Healer back yet, so don't get your hopes up."

But as soon as she said that, a big, tawny owl swooped through the open window, landed on the mantle, and stuck out its leg to get rid of the letter it carried.

"I think we just did," said Harry as he retrieved the letter from off the owl's foot and fed him and owl treat from his pockets.

He handed the letter to Ginny. "You open it, I'm shaking so much, I might accidentally chuck it into the fire."

She grabbed the letter, rolling her eyes.

_Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_We are proud to inform you that you are presently conceived with a child. If both of you would please drop by the birth ward of St. Mungo's by the 22__nd__, we can discuss things. _

_Congratulations,_

_Healer Walsh_

Ginny dropped it and flung her self into Harry's arms. "We're gonna have a baby!" she squealed into his ear.

He squeezed her and spun her around in the air and they embraced.

"And you doubted me?" Harry asked after a few moments of jumping around, kissing, and hugging to celebrate.

She just smiled at him, "Not for a bit," and kissed him, still elated that she was going to have a baby.

* * *

I wasn't planning to continue this, I labeled it as Complete, but some people asked me to do a follow up so I did. It's not much. I think it's less then 500 words. Anywho! Hope you like it! 

-- Airin


End file.
